The present invention relates in general to air conditioning devices, and more particularly to a portable dehumidifier of the domestic or household type having a removable bucket for the disposal of accumulated condensate. Such dehumidifiers are well known in the art as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,956,417; 3,496,731; and 3,500,654; all owned by the assignee of the present invention, and incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
Such prior art dehumidifiers include a wheel supported, horizontal base member on which is mounted a small hermetic motor-compressor refrigeration unit. One or more multipart frame members extend upwardly from the base member to support an evaporator coil connected in series with a condenser coil via a capillary tube functioning as an expansion valve, the evaporator coil being provided with cold refrigerant by the refrigeration unit. A motor-driven fan induces air flow through the dehumidifier, the air flowing over the cold evaporator coil for dehumidification, the dehumidified air then flowing over the condenser coil to cool it. Condensate accumulates on the evaporator coil, and then drips into a bucket, which typically is associated with a float actuated switch mechanism for deactivating the dehumidifier to preclude overfilling of the condensate collecting bucket.
In manufacturing and assembling a dehumidifier of the subject type, numerous problems can arise. For example, since the dehumidifier is portable, it is often moved about and jostled during normal use. Also, during operation, the motor-compressor unit can induce vibrations in components of the dehumidifier resulting in unacceptable noise levels during operation. Further, the noted movements and vibrations can sometimes cause failure of the fluid coupling joints in the closed refrigeration system including the refrigeration unit, evaporator coil, and condenser coil, thus resulting in a loss of refrigerant. Further, such movements and vibrations can cause the mountings of the dehumidifier components to loosen or fatigue wherein components, such as the earlier noted motor driven fan, or the evaporator and condenser coils, might break loose thus resulting in failure of the dehumidifier.
While the usual solution to the above-noted problems would be to provide vibration and shock resistant couplings and mountings, the inherent added cost is a serious disadvantage in the highly competitive domestic appliance industry. Preferably, the number of dehumidifier components should be minimal and of a simple design, and the assembly steps of such components should be minimal to provide cost effectiveness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a highly reliable and rugged portable dehumidifier of low cost due to a design incorporating low cost components easily assembled by non-skilled labor.